Amneisa
by MirameiJinx
Summary: Sakura is involved in an accident during a mission, and is taken in supervision by Team 7 until her memories recover. The only person Sakura is having a hard time working with is the Uchiha brat. (Re-continued) SasuXSaku. Slight/faint NaruXSaku.


Amenisa

Chapter 1

Sakura, Shino, and Hinata were sent on a mission to retreat a cure sample from the Village hidden in the Rain. It started off on what should have been an Easy [A] Mission, but after defeating a mysterious person on the edge of a cliff, Sakura gets dragged into the falling.. The man turned out to be none other than Zetsu of the Akatsu, who'm apparently was after the same thing.

If he was going to go down, he was going to bring Sakura down with him. Or at least he tried, that is. She was fighting him off while her assigned teammates, Shino and Hinata, ran for the sample where Zetsu had kept it.

Shino used his bugs to find any trace of where she was. He had planted one on both of his team mates. They had eventually found Sakura unconscious on the ground. 'Where was Zetsu, though?' Hinata walked over to her limp body. In attempt to wake her, she shook Sakura. "…Shino, She'll be alright. I'll try to heal her wounds." Shino, then placed Sakura on his back and motioned for Hinata to carry the sample on their way back to Konoha. "We leave this place quietly, in order for us to remain undiscovered and not run into anymore trouble."

* * *

><p>"Lady Tsunade. We have confirmed report on the assembled Team for the recruit of the sample. They've completed the task." Lady Shizune said. Tsunade looked up from her paper work, satisfied of the news. "Were any of them injured?" She asked. "Yes, It seems they ran into some trouble with someone who has been trying to go after the same thing. In the process-<p>

"Shizune just get to the point!" She was now impatient with the other woman across from the table. "They were all injured, but nothing serious."

"Alright. You can leave now." She said. Shizune bowed down and walked out of the room.

'This mission should have been easy. Shino was there to track down the location, Hinata was there to secure the perimeter and Sakura was there in case they ran into trouble. Who else could be after the sample?' Lady Tsunade kept this in mind for later reports.

* * *

><p>Days later, the assembled team had arrived from their journey in the Rain Village. The three went to report back to Lady Tsunade. "Lady Tsunade!"<p>

"Lady Shizune…" She said. Shizune moved aside to let them pass by her and into the office. "They are here." Shino walked in first, then Hinata, followed by Sakura. "Yes, I can see. I assume you sent the sample to Konoha Hospital?" She asked them, hearing a 'Yes' from Shino.

She turned to see Hinata looking at Tsunade eye to eye. Then she turned to sakura who looked as though she was about to faint. "What's wrong with you?" She asked. "What's wrong with your face?" retorted Sakura. Shino walked over to her to cover Sakura's mouth from saying anything more. Tsunade raised a brow in disapproval "You do know I am your current care taker Sakura. Don't you ever disrespect me like that again." She warned her. Hinata stumbled a little. "Uh-um Lady Tsunade, Please excuse Sakura's behavior." Shino then stepped in as well "Yeah..See. We're all fine and everything, but Sakura sorta has a bit of… amnesia." Tsunade got up from her seat to take a closer look at Sakura. That explains why she is wearing that white bandanna on her head. "Shino, Hinata. Your both dismissed While your at it. Take Sakura to the hospital. I need to see how long it will be for her to recover." They nodded in unison and grabbed Sakura's shoulder.

On the way to the hospital she was getting greets from people she was supposed to know or remember. She spotted a blonde. "SAKURA-CHAN! Guess what! Guess what!?" Reflexes made Sakura aim a punch at naruto's face. Hinata walked over to naruto, concerned of his nose bleeding. "N-Naruto kun, a-are you o-k-kay?" It really hurt. "Naruto please excuse us, What ever you have to say to Sakura is going to have to wait. We're escorting her to her destination right now"

Neji and Kiba suddenly appeared to the scene to welcome them. "Wow, Already throwing punches at Naruto again, aye Sakura?" Said Kiba and laughed. "Hinata how did the mission go?" asked a curious Neji. "Uhm..It went okay, though Sakura has amnesia now" Naruto rose up, and it caught the others attention as well. "Amnesia?" said Kakashi, who happened to have been walking by and reading the latest on his porn book. He walked towards the now sitting, now quiet and sleepy Sakura. He bent to her level "Do you remember your old Sensei?" He pulled off that smile behind his mask. "I don't know any of you guys. Is there a problem?" She asked, a bit annoyed for stopping and chatting when she should be on a soft bed sleeping.

"Damn right it's a problem" interrupted a husky dark voice in the back. Everyone turned towards none other than Sasuke Uchiha. "Teme, get back to your shed, you were supposed to be a surprise for her" Jokingly said by Naruto. "Shut up dobe." Was Sasuke's instant reply.

"Look guys, I'd love to stay and chat but we have orders to take her to the hospital" Hinata grabbed Sakura and walked away with Shino as well.

* * *

><p>*Yeah, First chapter and I've noticed form before that my writing has very much improved from the sloppiness it was before. R&amp;R please. I make no promises on this so I will not update any time soon. I update when I feel like writing. If I get a lot of reviews I might even update a lot more.<p> 


End file.
